Tales of Symphonia: The Missing and Edited Scenes
by DarkAngelGrl22567
Summary: This is just a series of one-shots that either add in scenes to both games or re-do them to my satisfaction. I hope you like it! Rated T so far, it may change... I won't be concentrating on just one pairing. So, yay for variety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm writing a series of one-shots but all are in the ToS world. There will be a short summary before each so you readers know what the hell is going on in them. ******** I hope you like them! 3**

**Summary: At the end of the game where Emil and Marta have to separate, things change. This is my take on what I think should have happened. Most of the actual events were kept, but characters reactions where a bit intensified. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS. I wish I did, that way Lloyd and Collete can both go have stupid kids together so as to not contaminate anyone else's. **

**Title: **_**'Courage is the Magic that Turns Dreams into Reality'**_

Ratatosk and Marta were silent as they both watched Lloyd walk away and join the others outside of the room. Neither of them wanted to speak, knowing this could be the last time they ever spoke to each other, but wanting to at the same time because of that reason. Neither wanted to give up, but they knew, in order to save the world, they had to give each other up.

"Emil…No, Ratatosk…" Marta started, her voice thick, showing she was crying silently, "You-you can't make me leave! I won't do it!" She shouted at him, shaking her head, oblivious to Richter and Tenebrae watching.

Red eyes moved to stare at her jewel-like blue ones. Sympathy and regret emanating through them as they watched Marta finally break down, like she's been wanting to. He moved a step toward her, but stopped once she backed up in the same step.

"I mean it! I'm not leaving!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut, like if she couldn't see anything that made all of this a bad dream.

"Marta…" Ratatosk sighed.

This girl had done so much for him, made him realize that he doesn't always have to be a fighting machine or giving orders. He could be somewhat normal, have emotions, and be able to feel them towards another. Like love, she especially taught him how to love, which is why she couldn't stay here.

The demonic aura that would eventually take over the room would be too much for her human body to stand. Her body would give out, and wither away. He couldn't let her do that to herself. She had to live, and share what she shared with him with the rest of the world. Her life would not end here because of him; he refused to let that happen. And he could feel Emil inside him agreeing to every thought, maybe even feeling more strongly on the matter.

"Marta," he began, "Listen to me." He stared intently at her, watching as she opened her eyes and met his hesitantly.

"You must go," Ratatosk cut him self off because Marta backed up more and was shaking her head. He walked to her, catching up to her even though she was retreating, and grasped both of her arms with his hands and held on tightly, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me!" He yelled urgently while shaking her a bit, her eyes popped as she watched him lose control slightly, "You can't stay here with me! You can't, Marta, you just can't! You have to go on! You _must _live. I-," and he broke off, still not entirely comfortable with his emotions just yet, but still wanting to express them all the same.

"Yes?" Marta asked, curiosity shining brightly in her eyes.

He groaned. He had no idea how to say it, but he knew someone who did.

_You're up, Emil. _

He closed his eyes and when he opened them green replaced red and his features softened a bit.

"Marta…" he sighed again, except this time his voice was slightly higher.

Marta's eyes got even wider and her face broke into a smile.

"Emil!" She squealed and jumped on him. He staggered a bit but regained his footing and embraced her as well, holding her tight against him.

"I'm staying with you, Emil! I'm not going to leave you!" Her cries echoed in the vast room.

Emil closed his eyes, knowing that what Ratatosk was trying to convince her to do was right, even though a part of him wanted her to stay too.

_You've got to let her go, Emil. She can't stay here,_ Ratatosk reminded him.

**I know! I know she can't, it's just…hard. **

_I know, but you have to convince her. I couldn't, but maybe you can, she listens to you more than me, we both know that. _

**Yeah, I know… **

"Marta." Emil said, finally gaining her attention. When she looked up her blue eyes were swimming in tears and her face had some still making their way down. It broke his heart seeing her like that, and knowing she's going to be hurt even more when they are separated, but he had to do this, for her own good.

"Marta, Ratatosk is right. You have to leave with Lloyd and the others." He told her, watching as her face fell and more tears cascaded down her face quickly.

"No…No! I won't, Emil! I can't!" Marta cried.

"Marta, you can't just throw your life away for me!" He said, trying to get her see reason.

"I'm not! Just, please…don't send me away! I want to be with you, Emil, I love you! I want to stay with you, please, Emil!" Marta continued to beg.

Emil took a deep breath. Marta was always stubborn but never enough to this extent. He figured by now she'd be upset but see that this was the only way for her to live a full life and go with the others, but apparently she was more persistent than he thought.

"I love you, too, Marta. But you have to go…I'll see you eventually. Ratatosk was thinking of a way to give us both separate bodies so that we could think on our own, and not have to be connected all the time. When that happens, I'll come straight to you." He said. He hated lying to her, but it was the only thing he could think of and he silently thanked Ratatosk for his influence because without it, he'd never be able to lie about the color of his underwear if he wanted.

_Actually, it isn't a lie, Emil. That is possible._

"Really?" Marta asked her face full of hope.

**Are **you** lying to me? **

_No. It is possible. I just don't know when I would be able to do it; my full power isn't back yet, and I'll have to transport you out of the room, cause, you know, with it going to be sealed and all that, _Ratatosk's sarcasm finally showing.

**Well, that's good enough for me.**

"Yup." He smiled back at her.

She pulled back seeming to be contemplating something. Emil watched her as she stared at him, searching for something, maybe a hint that it was all a lie. She found none and pounced on him again this time, ending with a kiss on the cheek.

Emil felt the place where their skin touched briefly on his cheek heat up. He watched as she walked down the aisle and paused right before the door.

"You better not be lying to me, Emil. I'll be waiting for you." She said, half-turning to him.

"I'll be wherever you are, Marta." Emil said.

She smiled and turned and walked the rest of the way out of the room. Emil watched as the door closed and sealed him in the room and her out. He hoped Ratatosk could conjure that power up soon, he already felt weaker without Marta around.

_Oh, stop being such a sap, Emil. Jeez. _

"Emil…" Richter said. "Are you sure Ratatosk can do that?"

Emil nodded. "He told me it might take a while, but he said he could do it."

"Lady Marta would be most pleased to see Emil show up unexpectedly. But are you sure that Lord Ratatosk can do that within a respectable time? It would be most discontenting if Emil were to show up when Lady Marta is through with half of her human life span." Tenebrae asked.

_Tell Tenebrae to shut it and that I can do it in, at most, a year._

Tenebrae looked shocked but composed his usual blank face back, "My apologies, Lord Ratatosk."

"You heard him?" Emil asked.

"I hear every command from Lord Ratatosk, no matter where he is. He could be halfway around the world and I would still hear every order and do as commanded by him." Tenebrae said in his proud voice.

"Oh, wow." Emil said.

**How long do you think it'll take you? I don't want you to get too tired to do what's important, **Emil asked Ratatosk.

_Not long. And I won't be too 'tired' I'm not that weak. Just give me a couple months and you'll be with Marta again._

**Thanks, Ratatosk.**

_Don't mention it, but, Emil? …Don't let me down._

Emil smiled to himself.

**I won't.**

******************************_**ONE YEAR LATER**_********************************

Marta was leaning on the railing on a bridge in Palmacosta. She was just telling 'Emil' how she's doing really well with atoning for what she did in the Vanguard and how her father is helping out too. So far, Palmacosta was back in the same condition it was in before the Blood Purge and discrimination against Sylvaranti is getting to be less and less, but it's still there enough to cause a possible recreation of the Vanguard.

In mid sentence she heard someone step behind her and she spun around, her Spinner ready for a possible attack; there were still members of the Vanguard who didn't like her, even though Alice was gone.

Once she recognized who it was her hand went slack causing her Spinner to be dropped to the ground and she took one shaky step forward.

"Emil?" She asked uncertainly.

He nodded.

She took another step and just pushed off with her feet and slammed into the blond boy causing them both to crash down to the ground.

"Ohmigod!" She squealed, "Emil! You're back! You're really back!" She screamed.

Emil laughed nervously, "Yeah, I am."

Emil looked up at the blue sky and smiled to himself.

**Thank you, Ratatosk. She'll be safe, I won't let you down. **

****FIN****

**A/N: Oh, my, my! I've wanted to do a one-shot, and get out of my multi-chapter fanfics for a while, but never really got a subject to write about. Well, now I do! I hope you all liked this and enjoyed reading it! Remember to review! **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm back for another one-shot! Yay! This time it's a little twist with the Flanoir scene with; Colette, Sheena, Raine, or Kratos eventually. There are multiple ways the scene could go, but I'm going to pretend Lloyd talks to Colette out on the balcony and add a little more fluff to it! Hope you all like it! **

**And thanks to **_ShadowVDP_** for reviewing! I know you guys can do better than that though. Gimme more reviews with some more ideas on what you think I should for more one-shots! I'm gonna get writer's block eventually and I need some assistance to help prevent that!**

**Title: **_Ever Changing Destiny_

**Summary: In Flanoir, Colette and Lloyd have a talk about the Exspheres and the upcoming battles. Someone finally tells the other how they feel, but how will they take it? Will they shun the other? Or return those feelings?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS, or any of the characters! If I did I would a very rich bitch and you would never ever hear from me again. xD I'm just kiddin'! **

As Lloyd and Colette exited the inn and walked onto the balcony Colette could feel her heart beating ten times the normal rate. She was certain it wasn't from the cold or the impending battle that would determine the fate of the two worlds, but from the fact that she was alone with Lloyd.

They walked to the edge of the balcony and just stared at the snow that was falling. Thick and fast, all around them, sticking in his hair so much that it looked like the brown was just a bad dye job. The thought made her giggle to herself, and Lloyd looked at her questioningly. She shook her head at him, signaling it was nothing, just her own thoughts.

They stood like that, in silence, for what seemed like ages to Colette. She felt ashamed that she wanted to throw herself at Lloyd and just have him hold her. She was the Chosen of Sylvarant; she should be focusing on the two worlds and saving them, not a silly crush. But Colette didn't feel like it was a silly crush, like the professor seemed to call all teenaged girl infatuations. It was more to her, so much more.

"It's really pretty, isn't it?" She asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.

She watched as he nodded, while still looking up at the sky.

She giggled again. He was funny when he was entranced like that; it just always made her giggle.

He looked at her, extremely confused now, "What's so funny?" He asked her, his head cocking to one side, showing how truly naïve he was.

She blushed and looked down, trying not to look at his eyes. His eyes always seemed to catch her off guard.

"You." Came her simple, matter-of-fact answer.

"I'm funny?" He was even more so confused now, which made her laugh again.

"Yes," she said her voice shaky from still laughing, "You were just…staring at the sky, it just made me want to laugh, I guess."

"Oh." Was his reply.

And another awkward silence filled the area. Colette couldn't think of ways to keep the conversation going. She couldn't even really think of why she wanted to come out here in the first place. She knew it had something to do with the Exspheres and – Oh! She remembered now!

"Lloyd…" She said, regaining his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I want to come with you." She said, feeling less and less shy by the minute. "I mean, after the worlds are together again. I want to stay with you, no matter what."

He looked shocked.

"But it'll be dangerous, Colette. I'm going after all the Exspheres. I don't want anyone else to die because of me…" He said, looking down at his feet in shame.

He looked so miserable to her, she just wanted to hold him, and tell him it was all right. She wanted to take his pain away, and make him happy, just so he would smile again.

She took one step closer to him, unnoticed by the twin-sword wielding boy.

"Lloyd, I don't if it's dangerous. I can take care of myself. I just don't want to leave your side." She replied to him as she took another step.

He looked up, his face screwed up in aguish. "You can't, Colette. I won't let you become like Marble. You aren't going to die because of me. I'm sorry." He said as he went to go inside.

"Lloyd, wait!" She called to him and when he didn't answer her and just kept on moving she unthinkingly screamed, "Lloyd, I love you!" And gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth in her own shock at her words.

She'd said it! She'd screamed it for the whole town to hear. Without meaning to, Colette had told Lloyd her true feelings for him, and she instantly regretted it.

She watched Lloyd freeze and seemed like he was glued in mid-step. For hours it seemed like to Colette, no one spoke or made a sound, no one moved an inch, no one dared to breathe. Just pure silence, they could even hear Zelos' snoring through the closed window.

He slowly turned around to face her, his eyes bugging out of his head. "What?"

She, just as slowly, lowered her hands to her side and said weakly, "I love you, Lloyd. That's why I want to come with you, that's why I can't even think about staying behind. I love you, Lloyd, and I understand that you don't feel the same, but-," She was cut off by Lloyd flying towards her and their lips colliding.

At first she was shocked and disbelieving, but she eventually closed her eyes and momentarily forgot how a Chosen should act and just acted on what her instincts told her to do. And she did it.

After a while they broke apart and Lloyd had that struck-dumb smile on his face and Colette grinned in response while he gripped her sides and pulled her to him, so they were practically melded together.

"Could you say that again? While we're like this?" He said his voice like that of a younger boy who won a bet.

She shook her head in disbelief. Lloyd could be such a tease sometimes.

She leaned in so their noses were barely touching and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Colette. But you can't come with me, it's too dangerous…" He trailed off.

"I can come with you, and I will. I'm the Chosen, remember? You can't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do." She smiled slyly.

She had to admit that by confessing her feelings made her feel giddy and even more-so when Lloyd had returned those feelings, and giddiness made her a little bit bolder. Thank Martel that Zelos wasn't around. He'd go on about it for ages.

He grinned at her in return. "I can't really imagine you giving orders. Maybe you could tell Zelos to stop being a pervert?"

"Like that'll ever happen." She said sarcastically.

He laughed at her, and it sent another wave of giddiness through her.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from above at them.

Colette and Lloyd both looked up to see a certain red-haired Chosen leaning out of the window, seemingly naked (Colette assumed because of the absence of a shirt), and looking half-dead.

"I'm happy for you two and all, but at least cut the Zelos comments to zero while I'm with a lady!" He said.

"A lady?" Lloyd yelled back to him while still holding onto Colette.

"Well…A certain Violent Demonic Banshee we all know and love finally came to her senses and requested some loving by the great Zelos!" The red-head boasted.

"Does he mean Sheena?" Colette asked Lloyd. Lloyd nodded, "I think so."

"Zelos!" Came Sheena's voice from the room. "Would you get back in here! We're not done yet!"

Zelos grinned to himself and looked back in the room, said something Colette probably didn't want to hear and gave them both a thumbs up before heading back into the room and closing the window.

"Well, that was…" Lloyd seemed to be struggling for words so Colette thought to help him.

"Odd." She finished for him. He nodded, agreeing with her. "That's putting it lightly, but yeah, odd."

"Well, I've seen odder couples…" Colette said as they moved to go back inside.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, seeming to make an effort to stay connected to Colette as they moved, "Who?"

"Raine and Regal." She answered simply.

Lloyd jumped back in surprise and Colette looked at him curiously. "The Professor and Regal!" He yelled out.

Colette nodded, "I thought you knew." She said before opening the door when Lloyd moved quickly and held open for her.

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously.

Colette shook her head at him.

For a boy of seventeen he could be so oblivious.

_But that's why I love him, _she thought to herself as he waited for her to enter her room halfway before stealing a kiss before going to back to his room.

She closed her door and lay down on her bed, thinking she was the luckiest girl alive to have such great friends and to have the boy, no…man that she loved with her forever.

FIN

**A/N: Wow, done another one! Yay for me! I'm really sorry about the cheesiness but I think Colette is kinda cheesy herself, so I thought she might actually think something along those lines herself. I tried to remain in character but still have her tell Lloyd she loved him. I didn't really think that either of them would go too far which is why the kissing scene isn't really into detail. I'll leave that to you readers. I just really wanted them to kiss and have some comedy which is why Zelos, Sheena, Raine and Regal were mentioned. I just kinda wanted to display some more fluff, so I hope I didn't obliterate this one-shot! Don't forget to review!**

**~DarkAngelGrl22567 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! I am back for yet another Tales of Symphonia one-shot! *glares at those who groan* As I was saying…This one is a kind of crack!fic. Hopefully you all like it! **

**Thanks to **_ShadowVDP _**for reviewing on the second chapter! I really adore your reviews! And I'll probably take your idea into account but I probably won't be actually posting it until a couple of my other fics have been updated. I'm really sorry, but I have **so** many other fics I need to complete that it doesn't really make any sense for to start yet another one! But I will have it up! Just not right away!**

**Title: **_Awkward Moments and Misunderstandings _

**Summary: The pairing is Genis and Presea, which is kind of believable, but not really since it's painfully obvious that she is supposed to be much older than him. **

**So, I'm writing in Presea's POV while Genis is trying to ask her out on a date. Poor Genis…**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN! I do not own ToS. If I did I would tie Zelos to my bed and make him my slave! XD While dodging all those fan girls of his…..**

Presea was in a very awkward situation. She didn't exactly remember _how_ she got into such a predicament, but it was clear she had to be very careful on how to get _out_ of it.

"So, uhhh, what do you think, Presea?" Genis asked her, his voice shaky from embarrassment.

He had just asked her to go on a date with him. He used that word; 'date' and Presea had to work to keep from looking shocked.

She was thinking about how she could let him down easily, so as to not hurt his feelings. But she couldn't really think of a nice way to say it. How do you tell someone you're too old for them when you look just about their age? It's not easy, so she decided to let him down without saying the obvious, at least to her.

"Genis…I appreciate the thought, but…we have to focus on the regeneration of the world. I do not think it would be appropriate at this time." She said, choosing her words carefully, making it a point that it wasn't him, even though she hoped he wouldn't try to ask her again after they succeed in saving the world.

His ears and cheeks went pink and she noticed that his knees started shaking.

"But…it wouldn't get in the way…" he said pathetically.

She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I do not think it would be a good idea right now." She said insistently.

Right now she was cursing Kate for making her this way. If she had aged properly then she wouldn't have this happening right now. If she looked twenty-eight instead of a child, Genis wouldn't be under the impression that they could possibly 'date'.

"But…" Genis said, looking at the floor sheepishly.

"Hey! Presea!" Someone yelled from behind them.

Genis' head snapped up and he glared at Zelos approaching them and huffed a bit.

"Yes, Zelos?" Presea asked politely.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could…" and he trailed off, looking from Presea to Genis glaring.

Zelos' open mouth transformed into the biggest grin Presea has ever seen possess his lips. This couldn't be good.

"Oohhhh! My pretty little Presea is finally spreading her womanly wings." Zelos praised loudly.

Presea had to refrain from saying something rude to him. "I don't know what you are talking about, Zelos." She said, trying to lead him believe she's oblivious to his innuendo.

"Right." He said sarcastically, as he started backing away, "I'll leave you two love-sick kids alone, then."

She closed her eyes. Another person referring to her as a 'kid'. It was infuriating and frustrating to her, but she thought it best to keep the information of her true age from the others.

"HEY, EVERYBODY!" she heard Zelos yelling to the others, "PRESEA AND GENIS ARE GETTING IT ON!"

"Oh, no…" Genis groaned.

"WHAT?!" Presea heard Professor Sage screech at the top of her lungs.

"GENIS SAGE! YOU GET OUT HERE NOW!!!" She yelled.

Genis looked like he could possibly die from embarrassment.

She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Come on, Genis. We'll just explain, the Professor will understand."

Genis shook his head weakly at her. "No she won't. Her 'talk' with me was one sentence, 'Don't do it.'"

"She's your older sister. She's going to be protective of you." She insisted, glad to get the 'date' out of the way.

"GENIS! NOW!"

"I think she's coming!" Genis said, panicking slightly.

Presea froze when she saw Raine come stampeding out from camp and towards them, with the rest of the group following, Zelos sniggering in the back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GENIS!" She yelled at him, Presea only able to watch in shock, sure, Raine had overreacted about some things but never anything to this extent.

"We weren't doing anything!" Genis protested.

"He is right, Raine. Zelos is hardly someone to take the truth from." Presea insisted along with Genis.

"Hey!" Protested the red-head.

Raine seemed to deflate from Presea speaking. "You're right. I'm sorry…" and she turned on Zelos, "and you…"

"Uh-oh." Zelos said as he ran, figurative tail in-between his legs.

Presea didn't really see what happened next but one minute Zelos was running and the next he face planted into the soil beneath him. She looked at who could have tripped him, knowing Zelos was light on his feet, and saw Regal looking suspiciously away from all of them.

"Owww." Zelos whined.

Raine marched over, and stopped as she towered over the Chosen, who was trembling slightly as he looked up at her, dirt caked his face and pink outfit.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Raine asked menacingly.

"I'm sorry?"

Raine nodded, "Anything else?"

"Like what?" He asked stupidly.

Raine sighed and bent over and grabbed his ear, and tugged him back to camp.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Zelos complained the entire way, but eventually they faded.

"I can't believe him! Ugh! He's such a pervert!" Sheena cried as she turned to follow them with Colette and Lloyd following, both shaking their heads and muttering things along the same lines as Sheena.

"The Chosen needs to think about his sense in humor. With which I will gladly help him." Regal said before leaving with the others.

And so Presea and Genis were left alone again. Not exactly what Presea wanted but maybe the little dispute would prevent Genis from asking again.

"Sooo, uhh, when the two worlds become one, do you, uh, wanna go to Flanoir with me?" Genis asked.

Then again, maybe not.

"I…don't think so, Genis." Presea said cautiously.

"Is it because I'm a half-elf?" Genis asked, sadness drenched his voice.

"No. It's just…I don't really want to date." She said truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said as she watched him start to walk away with his head hanging slightly in defeat.

"But, if you would like to go as friends, I wouldn't object." She offered.

She probably should've kept quiet but she didn't like making him feel sad, so the sentence spewed out before she could stop herself.

He turned back around and his face lit up.

"Sure! That'd be great!"

"Good."

They started walking back together and the approached the group who seemed to be back to normal except Zelos was sitting in a fetal position, bruises covering his body, no doubt from Raine.

Presea couldn't help but laugh when Genis walked over and punched Zelos on the head while saying, "Pervert." And walked back to finish cooking the miso stew he had prepared before asking her to walk with him.

Hopefully, now, they could talk without things being awkward. Presea couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for the age difference would she have agreed. She thought about that the entire night, never quite coming to a conclusion.

**A/N: Alrighty! Another one down! Hopefully, this one is okay! I wasn't exactly what I thought it would be, but hopefully, it isn't a terrible one-shot. I really can't seem to stop putting Zelos out as the comic relief. Kind of like how he is in the game, but to my liking. Well, without further ado, review! *gasp* I made a rhyme! Hooray!**

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


End file.
